euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Jaymes Young - Don't You Know (238. EuroSongs)
Opis Debut album "Feel Something" available now! Download on iTunes: https://Atlantic.lnk.to/FeelSomethingAY/iTunes Add to your Spotify playlist: https://Atlantic.lnk.to/FeelSomethingAY/Spotify Download/Stream: https://Atlantic.lnk.to/FeelSomethingAY Get tickets for the "Feel Something" Tour here: http://jaymesyng.com 7/10 – Constellation Room – Santa Ana, CA 7/11 – Troubadour – Los Angeles, CA 7/13 – Popscene @ Rickshaw Stop – San Francisco, CA 7/14 – Hawthorne Theater – Portland, OR 7/15 – The Biltmore Cabaret – Vancouver, BC 7/16 – The Crocodile – Seattle, WA 7/19 – Larimer Lounge – Denver, CO 7/21 – recordBar – Kansas City, MO 7/22 – Beat Kitchen – Chicago, IL 7/23 – The Shelter – Detroit, MI 7/25 – Velvet Underground – Toronto, ON 7/27 – Bowery Ballroom – New York, NY 7/28 – The Sinclair – Boston, MA 7/29 – The Foundry – Philadelphia, PA 7/30 – Rock & Roll Hotel – Washington, DC 8/01 – Vinyl – Atlanta, GA 8/02 – Exit/In – Nashville, TN Lyrics: i’ve been walking in the moonlight looking for you i got nobody but my shadow to get me through so put your lips on my scars and teach me to love give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum i don’t want you to go i need more of you in my life nobody should be alone please let me take you home tonight don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad and every night i call for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to touch you don’t you know that i don’t you know that i’m going mad and in the moment i would fall for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to love you take a look at these mountains i’m moving for you i’m gonna light the dynamite i’m gonna break through cause i know all the ways to appreciate your design i’m a damn good lover shivers up your spine i don’t want you to go i need more of you in my life nobody should be alone please let me take you home tonight don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad and every night i call for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to touch you don’t you know that i don’t you know that i’m going mad and in the moment i would fall for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to love you oh don’t make me beg you please when i know you were meant for me don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i would fight in a war for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad and every night i call for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to touch you don’t you know that i don’t you know that i’m going mad and in the moment i would fall for you don’t you know that i don’t you know i want you so bad i’ll do anything to love you Website: http://jaymesyng.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/jaymesyng Instagram: https://instagram.com/jaymesyng SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/jaymes-young Facebook: https://facebook.com/jaymesyoungmusic Kategoria:Filmy